Biometric verification is performed when a user of a system, such as a money dispenser or an access control of a building, claims to be a particular authorised user, such as by presenting bank card or ID card. The system then receives input of biometric information, such as a face image, from the user and compares the biometric information to previously stored biometric information of that particular authorised user. If the comparison results in a determination of a match, access to the system or the building is granted.
This way, an unauthorised user can not get access by presenting a stolen bank card or ID card even when the unauthorised user knows a secret PIN code associated with the authorised user.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.